Changes
by Dancing Mouse
Summary: Just a little "realistic" look at Genderbending. Written originally for a challenge. Some Fem!Otacon/Fem!Snake. Takes place during MGS 4.


Changes

Disclaimer: Kojima/Konami owns them. I just play with them.

OooooO

"Hey, Snake?" Otacon said from his seat at the table, staring down into his coffee cup.

"Hm?"

"Do you remember that argument we had last week?" He swirled the rapidly cooling liquid in his cup as his brows drew together in thought. 

"Which one?" Snake asked, more interested in finding his cigarettes than talking to Otacon at the moment, but didn't want the hacker to get the idea that he was ignoring him.

"The one about how we got into this predicament in the first place."

Snake paused for a minuet. Of course he remembered. It all started with Otacon's bitching about being a woman…

"_Damn! This shirt won't fit anymore!" Otacon complained, pulling at the front of his turtleneck. "It's my favorite shirt too!"_

"_Well, whose idea was it to disguise ourselves as FROG troopers to try to infiltrate Liquid's base easier?" Snake asked, sarcasm tinting his voice as he glared at his companion. _

"_Mine…but you agreed to do it," Otacon practically whined, trying to rectify his side of the story. "Besides, I like this just as much as you do, in case you've forgotten." _

"_Yeah, after a lot of pestering from you," he said, ignoring Otacon's last comment in favor of ranting at him. "I said to use Octocameo, but you said it had to be more authentic and not have the risk of it shorting out at a bad time, and here we are." _

"_I didn't think those Doctor's would be so…thorough," he said, finding he can cross his legs even tighter than he could before, which made him even more uncomfortable with this new body. _

"_Heh, thorough enough to make it permanent."_

"_Well, the Doctor's used an experimental procedure, in order to accelerate the process so we could get to the mission as soon as we could. They weren't expecting our Nano machines to imprint on the Female hormones so strongly, strong enough that if we ever did get changed back, they'd probably see the male hormones as a threat and start malfunctioning, attacking our internal organs, causing massive internal hemorrhaging and-"_

"_Okay, I get your point." Snake cut off his rambling friend as he sat moodily onto the couch, teeth grinding against the filter of his unlit cigarette. _

"_Also, I did this for you, remember?" Otacon jumped at the chance of letting all his frustration out at once. "I did it for morale support, because I knew you didn't want to be the only one going through this." _

"Oh, that one," he mumbled. That one stuck out particularly strongly, because that one ended with them throwing a hormonal fit at each other and him on the couch that night.

His eyes brightened though, when he finally spied his missing pack, lying behind a knick-knack on the kitchen counter. He reached over to get them, and managed to knock over said knick-knack in the process.

"Damn it!" Snake cursed, righting the knick-knack his still rather new breasts managed to knock over as he leaned over for his cigarette pack, which just happened to be resting behind said decoration. It's only been a few weeks, but he still managed to knock more things over by sheer breast power alone than he had in his entire life as a male.

"How do women work with these things?" Snake asked glaring at the obtrusive lumps on his chest, squishing them down as if that would make them reabsorb into his chest. "They're a nuisance!"

"You didn't seem to mind at first," Otacon said. "In fact, you seemed to rather like them." Otacon teased, grinning impishly.

"That novelty wore off when I realized I couldn't even raise my arms without these things bumping into something." Snake turned over his shoulder, deciding to do a little teasing of his own. "Besides, I much prefer looking at them than having them." His eyes darted down to the small swell of Otacon's chest, who blushed, crossing his arms over them uncomfortably.

"It's okay. I like them small and perky." He went over, grinning lecherously as he pulled his partner's arms down, eyes shamelessly roving over his chest.

"B-but…I…" Otacon stuttered, a flush staining his cheeks at the same time he lost his ability to talk. Without warning Snake pulled Otacon against him, pressing his lips against his, letting them linger for a few seconds. He'd be damned if he let the hacker get the upper hand in _this_ battle.

"I'm going to go for a smoke," he told his flustered partner as he released him. "Maybe afterwards, we can explore these bodies a bit more thoroughly." He chuckled as he turned away, leaving a stuttering Otacon to stare after him in shock.

OooooO


End file.
